Hijos guardianes
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: 24 de Diciembre, otro día monótono para la vida de Silver ¿Sera ese día diferente para aquel intercambiador al encontrarse con la curadora de los Pokédex Holders? Este fic participa en el concurso "Participante de Oro" del grupo de Facebook "Fanfiction Pokémon :D"


Ok, Kotomi como siempre entregando sus archivos para participar tarde xD Nah, yo dije que iba a subir algo y lo hice, a parte. Prometí que iba a hacer otro Viridian pronto, y también lo hice xDDD

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente TwT

_**Advertencia**_: Crackshipping. Posible OoC

_**Shipping:**_ Insinuación ViridianShipping (Yellow x Silver)

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Este fic esta participando en el concurso _**"Participante de Oro"**_ organizado en el grupo de Facebook "Fanfiction Pokémon :D" (Link en mi perfil y haciendo click en el nombre de este).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hijos guardianes<em>**

**_(Silver x Yellow)_**

Otra vez navidad, ¿Por qué todos le veían lo especial y magnifico a esa fecha? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que organizar una gran festividad por ese día? Solo es un día más.

Todo ese tipo de preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Silver aquella mañana que era 24 de diciembre, si, la mañana de su cumpleaños número 19.

Cada año era lo mismo, en la mañana desayunar con su padre que casi siempre era un momento extremadamente incomodo por la falta de comunicación que había entre los dos por la falta de convivencia (aparte de que Silver no era el mejor comunicador del mundo), en la tarde alguno de sus compañeros Holders lo mandaba por algún estúpido encargo para "perderlo" en lo que organizaban su fiesta "sorpresa".

Apreciaba el esfuerzo de todos por querer sorprenderlo, pero podían ser tan si quiera un poquito más originales.

Con pereza, se levantó para empezar aquel día tan agobiante. No tenía otra opción, aunque le gustaría por ese 24 de diciembre desaparecer durante unas horas (Y que no sea por un tonto encargo)

Salió de una rápida ducha y fue a donde su padre habitualmente estaba para poder empezar con la monotonía de todos los años.

—Buenos días padre. — Hablo hacia la gran silla donde siempre se sentaba Giovanni.

Tras unos segundos sin oír respuesta le fue extraño y decidió acercarse para ver que su padre no estaba donde él creía. Quedo confundido hasta que un soldado del Team Rocket entro al lugar.

—El señor Giovanni me dijo que le informara que lamentaba mucho el no poder desayunar con usted, pero que tenía algo importante que hacer y que le deseaba feliz cumpleaños. — tras decir eso se volvió a ir por donde llego a seguir haciendo lo que sea que estaría haciendo.

Parece que tan siquiera una cosa seria diferente para ese año, no tendría mañana incomoda al lado del líder del Team Rocket. Feliz por eso, se dirigió a la cocina para poder prepararse su no tan lujoso desayuno.

Mientras comía aquel cereal simple, empezó a pensar cómo iba a lograr desaparecer de sus compañeros, más ninguna idea lógica cruzaba por su mente, y menos ahora que su Pokégear empezaba a sonar con llamadas de Blue, Crys e increíblemente Gold el despistado que siempre se le olvidaban las fechas de cumpleaños de sus compañeros, seguramente Crys le recordó temprano.

Al ser navidad, estaban transmitiendo un pequeño especial de Taurina Omega en la TV, así que sin perder tiempo se dispuso a verlo emocionado. Desde que conoció a aquel chico de Sinnoh, Diamond; le parecía aún más interesante aquella caricatura pese a las constantes críticas de su amigo Gold.

Tras un par de horas el especial término, ayudaba esa serie a que se pierda el tiempo rápido, ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Seguramente alguien pronto llegaría con él o le llamarían para perderlo hasta la noche. Así que para seguirles aquel juego y se iba a dirigir a la casa de Green, lugar donde siempre se han hecho, se hacen y se seguirán haciendo todas las fiestas, reuniones y demás.

Hacia frio afuera, mas no le importo y simplemente salió con su chaqueta de siempre confiándose en que sería suficiente para aguantar aquel frio.

Como se había quedado con su padre, estaba cerca de Ciudad Viridian (Un poco más alejado por y escondido por protección) así que en unos pocos minutos llego al centro de Ciudad Viridian. Observo un poco alrededor y vio como en las pocas casas de los habitantes estaban levemente adornados por la navidad; escarlacha verde, alguna que otra iluminación de varios colores en los tejados de las casas y alguna que otra imagen de unos Pokémon navideños y de tipo hielo.

Aquella escena lo llenaba de melancolía, jamás ha pasado una navidad normal debido a que ese día caía su cumpleaños. A parte de que paso la mayor parte de su vida pasando ese día solo, por lo que nunca ha sabido bien lo que es pasar la navidad.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar un poco, para tratar de dejar de pensar en todo eso.

—Oh ¡Silver! — escucho como le llamaba una voz dulce, cálida y alegre. Al girarse se encontró que una chica de un gran abrigo café, cabello rubio y largo con ojos ámbar se acercaba a él felizmente.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué paso Yellow? — Hablo el pelirrojo calmado observando a aquella chica rubia que se acercaba a él.

—¿Por qué estás tan solo? — Pregunto curiosa.

El pelirrojo solo soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos —Siempre he estado solo. —

A Yellow le conmovió el corazón escuchar eso, si bien no era la más cercana al chico, odiaba la idea de que el chico se la pasara solitario aquel día, por lo que sin pensarlo tomo un poco de la tela de la chaqueta del chico para que le pusiera atención y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

—Yo me encargare de que este día no te la pases solo; estaré contigo. —

A Silver le pareció un tierno acto, pero enseguida pensó en que quizá solo fuera alguna otra distracción organizada por Blue para alejarlo de la fiesta "sorpresa"

—¿Blue te dijo que me llevaras a algún otro lugar para distraerme en lo que ella y los demás arreglan las cosas para fiesta que me van a hacer? —

—¡¿Qué?! No, nada de eso Silver— explico Yellow un poco nerviosa porque Silver la viera tan de mala forma. —Este año no se organizó nada para el día de hoy; así que al verte el día de tu cumpleaños aquí solo, bueno, amh…— la rubia trato de buscar la palabra adecuada para que Silver no se sienta ofendido de ninguna manera; mas no logro encontrarla y empezó a tartamudear.

—Está bien Yellow— Poso su mano encima de la cabeza de la rubia para que se tranquilizara un poco —¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? — finalizo un poco más tranquilo; incluso si se le observaba bien, se podía ver que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Yellow lo llevo a lo profundo del Bosque Viridian, si bien era un lugar predecible para que Yellow fuera, la chica tenía otro objetivo con llevarlo ahí.

Finalmente llego al lugar después de un rato de camino donde hablaban entre los dos (generalmente Yellow hablando y Silver escuchando); había un gran árbol en medio de todos los demás arboles más pequeños alrededor.

Silver se sorprendio un poco al ver aquel gran arbol, y Yellow simplemente tomo un rostro de suma tranquilidad y armonia al ver aquel arbol que al parecer por la zona geografica del bosque, era el centro de todo el bosque Viridian.

—Sabes Silver. — Empezó a hablar la chica acercándose de a poco al árbol que empezaba a ser rodeado también de varios tipos de Pokémon. — Este árbol es el centro del bosque, el corazón del bosque, gracias a este árbol es la razón por la que todo el bosque está lleno de vida. —

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca del árbol, unos Pokémon pequeños tales como un Caterpie, Weadle, Pidgey y Sperrow empezaron a subirse en Yellow para poder posarse en sus hombros y unos cuantos llegaron hasta posarse en su cabeza, Yellow sonrió ampliamente por poder sentir los buenos sentimientos de los Pokémon y también poder leer sus gratos pensamientos. Poso su vista de nuevo al árbol y estiro su mano para poder tocarlo, ya que este poseía unas cortadas significantes por toda su corteza.

—Por eso mismo, muchos humanos han tratado de deshacerse de este árbol durante muchos años. Es por eso que el mismo bosque ha buscado métodos de protección y es cuando empezó a nacer cada 11 años, un niño del bosque que tenía un don especial, un don para poder leer los pensamientos, curar heridas y sentir los sentimientos de los Pokémon. Son los guardianes del bosque Viridian. — Hablo con ciento tono de melancolía en su voz.

—A ti te toco ser una guardiana del bosque, es por eso que tienes mucha preocupación y entiendes a los Pokémon. — tranquilo también hablo, sintiendo la melancolía de Yellow y empezando a acercarse lentamente igual a donde estaba ella. —Pero, no entiendo una cosa ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? —

Yellow hizo un movimiento algo brusco para girarse a ver al pelirrojo haciendo que el Pidgey y el Sperrow salieran volando y que por poco se cayeran Caterpie y Weadle. Tras disculparse con ellos por el movimiento, hablo; —Porque tú también eres un hijo del bosque Viridian—

—Es posible que haya nacido aquí, más no pase gran parte de mi vida aquí. Hasta el momento sigo perteneciendo más a Johto… Además de que yo no nací con el mismo don que tú. — tranquilo y sin entender aún muy bien el propósito de que Yellow le enseñe todo eso, trato de que entendiera también su situación.

Yellow tras bajar a los dos pequeños Pokémon gusano que traía encima, se acercó a donde estaba Silver para poder ver aquellos ojos plateados más de cerca; necesitaba que entendiera aquello que iba a decir.

Los ojos plateados y ámbar chocaron mirándose fijamente y fue cuando Yellow empezó a hablar. —Tal vez no naciste con el Viridian Mint, y tal vez tampoco haz pasado gran parte aquí. Pero, con solo haber nacido aquí te proporciona un cariño, aprecio y protección hacia los Pokémon. —

—Sigo sin entender muy bien porque te propones en explicarme todo esto. — hablo mientras seguía mirando a la curadora a los ojos.

—Solo quiero que aceptes tu lugar de nacimiento, y, quiero saber que puedo contar con tu ayuda en caso de que algún momento el bosque se encuentra en peligro, quiero saber si puedo contar contigo, otro hijo del bosque para poder protegerlo. — le dijo de forma seria, de las pocas veces que se puede apreciar a Yellow de una forma seria y no alegre, realmente aquel tema le era de suma importancia.

—¿Por qué me preocupas específicamente a mí esto? No soy el más fuerte ni nada, podrías preguntarle a cualquiera de los otros. — El pelirrojo se sentía un tanto alagado por las intenciones de la chica, más aun así seguía sin creer que fuera el mejor como para poder proteger todo ese bosque.

—Se tienen unas tradiciones un tanto medievales, por eso se dice que solo aquellos que nacieron del bosque Viridian son los que tienen derecho a protegerlo y de conocer su historia. Es por eso que te lo pido Silver. — seguía seria, pero estaba más tranquila que incuso ahora ya se permitía sonreírle al pelirrojo.

—¿Ósea soy tu única opción? —

—¡Wah! — Yellow no quería que el pelirrojo entendiera eso de mala forma, por lo que rápidamente trato de explicarle —N-No quiero decir eso. Es decir, tú y yo somos de aquí por lo que…— El pelirrojo la interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por la cómica reacción que tomo la rubia.

—Solo bromeo. Claro que podrás contar conmigo. — Hablo tranquilo mirándola con tranquilidad, la mirada ámbar de la rubia se ilumino y se llenó de felicidad, jamás creía que sería tan sencillo el haberlo convencido a la primera.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la rubia se puso de puntas para estar lo más cerca de la altura del chico pelirrojo, y lo abrazo sin importarle que a este no le gustaba mucho cuando hacían contacto con él —Muchas gracias Silver. —

El impulso que tomo la rubia (Debido a su corta altura) fue más de lo que esta esperaba, por lo que tiro al pelirrojo al suelo cayendo ella encima de él.

—Auch. — Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir el golpe que se dio en el suelo.

—L-lo siento Silver. No fue mi intención. — avergonzada y con las mejillas un poco coloradas por la vergüenza de haberlo tirado al suelo. Rápidamente se separó de él y se sentó quedando al frente del intercambiador.

Silver solo hizo un además con la mano de que no se preocupara por eso e igual termino sentándose frente. Se vieron un poco entre los dos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cuando notaron que algo blanco empezaba a caer.

—¿Nieve? — Dedujo Silver

—¿Acaso está… nevando? Es absolutamente extraño que nieve aquí. — sorprendida estaba, y con razón ya que aquella área de Kanto no era propensa a la nieve. Estiro sus brazos para dejar que aquellos copos cayeran en su mano, era una sensación diferente, sentía como el agua se derretía al momento que hacia contacto con su mano.

Ambos empezaron a disfrutar aquella escena y debido a que gracias a la nieve bajo un poco más la temperatura, el chico que creía que se cubriría del frio con su simple chaqueta de todos los días empezó a temblar a causa del frio. La rubia lo noto y de su abrigo saco una bufanda color gris y sin que el pelirrojo se diera mucha cuenta se la puso cubriéndolo un poco del frio.

—Feliz cumpleaños Silver—

* * *

><p>Paso un poco de tiempo y la nevada duro poco tiempo y Yellow le comento a Silver que había preparado un pastel para él y que lo tenía en su casa; por lo que empezaron el camino hacia la pequeña cabaña de la rubia.<p>

Al momento que entraron a la cabaña, las sospechas de siempre de Silver.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SILVER! — Gritaron todos los Holders desde los de Kanto hasta los de Unova

—¡Lo sabía! —

El pelirrojo seguía acertando con el hecho de la fiesta "sorpresa" organizada por los Holders, solo que en esa ocasión se equivocó del lugar. Observo a la rubia reclamándole con la mirada por la mentira, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle apenada por hacerlo.

Aunque era verdad que el pastel fue hecho por ella.

Tras sacar el pastel (que más bien fue una pelea entre Silver y Gold por embararse pastel) del pastel sobreviviente se lo repartieron para comérselo, un delicioso pastel de chocolate y vainilla, sin duda Yellow sabía cocinar.

Yellow estaba con su rebanada estando un poco alejada de los demás viendo como algunos se peleaban o decían cosas absurdas y riéndose de eso.

—Este Yellow. — Se acercó el pelirrojo al lugar de la rubia, con su plato de pastel y rascándose la nuca. —Lamento que la mitad del pastel que hiciste se haya desperdiciado por culpa de Gold y mía. —

—No te apures por eso Silver, sigue sabiendo delicioso. — Con su típica sonrisa de siempre tranquilizo al pelirrojo y se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca, sin duda aun disfrutaba de aquel postre.

Silver se quedó al lado de la rubia viendo la típica pelea de sus compañeros Red, Green, Gold, Crys, Sapphire, Pearl y Black.

—¡Ya estense tranquilos chicos! — Después de un tiempo, Crys logro tranquilizar aquella pelea y por fin la empezaron a escuchar. —Estamos a un par de minutos de que sea navidad. Así que por favor estense quietos. —

—Pero, Crys ¿Qué acaso Navidad no es el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Silver-Senpai? — confuso, Esmelard al parecer confundiendo fechas o estar confuso. Silver tenía la misma duda al respecto, pero ya que Esmerald había preguntado, iba a saber por fin qué onda con eso.

—No Esmerald, el 24 de Diciembre es noche buena y el 25 de Diciembre es navidad. — explico rápidamente Green, eso dejaba una cosa en claro.

Silver no sabía hasta ese día que su cumpleaños no caía en navidad, eso demuestra su falta de conocimiento por no haber festejado ese día durante años.

Rápidamente dieron las 12 de la noche, por lo que había empezado la navidad. Diamond fue el cocinero para esa noche y fue rápidamente por el platillo de ese día para servirlo ya que se moría de hambre. Todos empezaron a tomar su lugar para poder degustar la comida lo más rápido posible.

—Yellow— le hablo el pelirrojo al momento que ella se levantó del lugar donde estaba para empezar a dirigirse a la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre Silver? —

—Feliz navidad Yellow. —

* * *

><p>Estamos a pocos días de que termine el año, y yo prometí que subiría fics antes de eso. Por lo que estoy cumpliendo esa promesa :D<p>

Yo quería subir este fic el día 24 de Diciembre, día del cumpleaños de Silver. Pero todo porque estuve ocupada con otra actividad no pude terminarlo para ese día TwT De todas formas, va dedicado con todo mi corazón para Silver.

Ya saben, si les gusto no sean malos y díganmelo en un review. Me anima para seguir escribiendo y a veces me ayuda para tener ideas e inspiración :D

Kotomi les desea una atrasada navidad y un posible adelantado año nuevo. Espero poder terminar otro fic antes de que termine el año. nwn

Chau chau :3


End file.
